Automobiles are often given safety ratings to provide consumers with safety information. In the United States, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) developed the New Car Assessment Program (NCAP) for testing vehicles for safety. Tests performed by the NHTSA include a frontal crash test, a side barrier crash test, and a side pole crash test. The test results are compared to the average fleet vehicle. A higher rating is given when the risk of injury is lower than average, and a lower rating is given when the risk of injury is higher than average.